An Unexpected Ally
by 2lazy2thinkofaname
Summary: Unnr, a nomad dwarf, is called on by Gandalf to join the Company. Pretty much your typical OC joins the Company story. KilixOC, slow build. Like, really, REALLY slow build. I'd say that the story is better than the summery, or that I suck at writing summaries, but that shit's obvious. Not the best writer here, so I will be editing the story pretty much non-stop. Beta needed.


**Ok, so, this chapter is not actually finished (as I'm sure you've noticed), but I'm going to put it up now, or I never will. Sorry if the story sucks, I wrote this while I was sick, so it's not the best. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to update soon. Please review! Also, I'm in (desperate) need of a Beta, so if anyone's interested, please PM or review.**

* * *

Chapter One

In the dead of night, a single man walked determinedly towards a small house in the town of Bree. It saw a sad little house, rather small compared to the houses surrounding it; very out of place, especially as broken down as it was. He knocked on the door twice with his staff, and on the second knock the door was opened. A figure, much shorter than the man, peered around the door. His eyes widened and he opened the door fully.

"Gandalf the Grey? Here? To what do we owe the pleasure?" The Dwarf, for that is what he was, asked gruffly, whilst ushering him into the kitchen. "And at this time of night? You are lucky I was already up, or else you would have been left out there in the cold, Wizard."

"It is good to see you too, Oddr." Gandalf chuckled, helping himself to a chair, and the dwarf snorted.

The house seemed to make up for what it lacked on outwardly appearances on the inside. In light of the small, beaten-down exterior, the inhabitants of the house decorated the interior with colorful, hand sewn hanging carpets, and metalwork they forged themselves. The house smelled of steel, iron, leather, and, strange for a Dwarven household, freshly baked bread and flowers.

"Brother? Who is it?" A rough, albeit somewhat feminine voice called from upstairs.

"Gandalf! Put on some tea would you?"

"No, no tea thank you, I'm afraid I'm on the way to a party." Gandalf politely declined and Oddr raised a single bushy eyebrow.

"A party? At this hour? Master Gandalf, you have the strangest friends." The other dwarf spoke as she walked down the stairs, shaking her head.

One could only see the smallest differences between the two siblings, even as they stood next to each other. For they shared the same tanned skin, which only served to make several pale scars stand out more, outing them as former warriors. They had the same fire-red, wildly curly locks, the same sharp nose, prominent jaw, the same fierce, piercing, cerulean blue eyes, and the same aura of pride and strength they carried themselves with. Both were of average height, muscular build and had rough, calloused hands. Their faces etched into semi-permanent scowls, though those who knew them could vouch for their kind hearts.

But, though differences were few, they were somewhat obvious. Where his hair was held back into a short ponytail by two braids, hers was pulled pack into a single, tight braid that reached her waist. He had a thick, elaborately braided and beaded beard, while she had only side burns, with two hanging braids in each. He had a broad, stout build, and she, while still remaining stout in the Dwarven fashion, was noticeably more slender, more feminine, much to her everlasting chagrin.

The three were sitting in the kitchen; Oddr slouching, arms across chest; Unnr sitting up straight, but fidgeting; Gandalf looking extremely out of place as he perched on a chair that was obviously much too small for him. Oddr was eyeing Gandalf suspiciously. "If you are on your way to a party, why are you here, Wizard?" The female dwarf rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of manners, but the look in her eye told Gandalf that she, too, was curious. Impatient too, by the looks of it; her thick, short fingers drummed against the table.

"Can I not simply come and visit my old friends?" He asked with an infuriating air of innocence.

"Nothing you do is ever meaningless or innocent, Master Gandalf." Oddr's sister replied with rolling eyes. Gandalf smiled.

"I am meeting Thorin Oakenshield and his Company…" The two dwarven siblings froze in place, their eyes widening at the name of their Prince. "…in order to discuss important plans, that I'm afraid must remain secret. Unless…"

"…Unless?" The female murmured, eyes shining with curiosity, though she would later deny it.

"…Unless you would like to join us on an adventure."

"No, absolutely not!" Oddr slammed the palm of his hand on the oak table and glared fiercely at the wizard. "Do not even ask, Unnr, I forbid you to go!" The dwarven female scowled at her brother, toppling her chair over as she abruptly stood up.

"Well, what makes you think I would want to go in the first place? I would have to travel with Beardless and Boisterous, for you know as well as I that they would follow Thorin off the edge of a cliff! But, just for that Brother Dearest, I am going, no matter how you may delude yourself into thinking that you still control what I do." One could practically see the smoke coming out of Oddr's ears; he stood up to stand eye-level with her.

"Unnr, after uncle died-" He tried to speak but was quickly cut off.

"He left you in charge of me; yes, yes, yes, I know..." She waved her hand dismissively. "...You've only told me that every other day since it happened. However, I am of age now, and have been for quite some time, so you officially have no more control over me. I am quite able to take care of myself!" With that, she stomped up the stairs. "I will be down in just a moment, Gandalf!" A door slammed above and Oddr slumped in defeat for a moment before turning to glare at Gandalf, who had been watching in amusement the entire time, as if he knew all along the outcome of their spat. Aulë's beard, he probably did, meddlesome git that he was.

"I cannot go. I have to stay here and work. I will not be able to protect her anymore. If she dies…" He whispered furiously. "I will ruin you." Quite the useless threat, coming from a Dwarf to a Wizard, but Gandalf humored him nonetheless.

"She will be in good hands, Oddr." This did little to sate the Dwarf, but he nodded agreement anyway. He looked away, but continued to glare at everything, trying to hide his worry through fury.

Just moments later, Unnr was running down the stairs, having changed from nightclothes into walking clothes and grabbed a battle axe and a pack stuffed to the brim, with what neither male could venture to guess.

"Well?" She walked over to the door and glanced at Gandalf irritatedly. "Are we going?"

"Are you really going to leave without telling Anundr?" Oddr growled, playing his final card.

"... Oh. Right. Him." Unnr sighed. Behind her, Oddr smirked triumphantly, and stalked upstairs, confident that the nomadic clan's head would side with him.

"Ah, yes, he had slipped my mind as well." Gandalf sighed, giving the retreating Dwarf a long-suffering look. "Well, if you can make it, we are meeting in the Shire at Bag-End; the home of our burglar, Master Bilbo Baggins. My mark is written on his door."

Unnr nodded as she showed him to the door.

"If I cannot make it... Leave without me." Gandalf hesitated, but nodded.

She waved at a window as he walked away, feeling crushed.

_Anundr will not let me go. He barely even allows me to use the forge, and even then I need a supervisor._ She paced back and forth between the window and the door, brow furrowed in frustration and concentration. _What can I do?_

_Go without telling him._ The rebellious voice in the back of her head whispered, and she stopped her pacing abruptly.

_I can't do that! Anundr will kill me!_

_Not if he can't find you~! _Slowly, the Dwarf woman's frown stretched into a smirk. Excitement mixed with anticipation bubbled up in her chest as she realized what she was going to do.

* * *

**I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Hopefully. We'll see.**


End file.
